


《Poison》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	《Poison》

 

原名：《越人歌》，教父AU，[人物设定见Lofter](http://ka-wa-ki.lofter.com/post/1d3d9add_7b4a6b4)

 

**1** **．**

段野龙哉伸手掐住了自己的领结，轻轻地将那个漂亮的温莎结扯离自己的脖子，上下滑动的喉结表明了领带的主人对这次的晚宴十分不满，段野龙哉抬眼扫过坐在左手边正亲切地跟佣人说着话的弟弟，勾起嘴角放下了手里的红酒杯，低下头认真地转动着右手无名指上戴着的那枚银色戒指，在三百六十度的圆弧里寻找它最适合的位置。

“大哥对这次的晚宴不满意吗？”

他亲爱的弟弟，他受人爱戴的、绅士的、亲切的好弟弟日向彻侧过头问：“还是法国菜不合大哥的胃口，我想我可以为大哥换上您更喜欢的。”

段野龙哉的眼神终于从戒指上收回，微微侧身看向日向彻，眼神透过镜片落到弟弟的黑色暗纹领结上，“多米尼克主厨的焗蜗牛，我很满意。”段野龙哉说完就不再开口，端起红酒杯缓缓地晃动着，看着红色的液体从杯壁滑落杯底，微微出神。

 

对于这种家族里的例行晚宴，段野龙哉从来都是不愿意来的，而于自己——凯特尔家族的长子段野龙哉，这种晚宴却是逃也逃不掉的。

他必须穿上那套定制的黑色西装，挂上那副虚伪的长子面具，他不能让父亲失望也不能让弟弟们看到自己除了强大冷酷如一尊神祗外的任何一面。

段野龙哉的眼睛随着小弟织部顺平的动作而聚焦，他盯着那个嘴角还沾着胡椒的少年喝下一杯又一杯的勃艮第，抿起嘴放松了自己的肩膀，织部顺平的眼睛和脸颊泛着被酒精熏染过后的嫣红，段野龙哉收回目光，默默地等待着织部顺平接下来的动作。

 

**2** **．**

不过几分钟，喝得脚步踉踉跄跄的织部顺平凑到了父亲身边，也不知他说了什么，不苟言笑的男人伸手揉乱了他精心打理过后的头发。

织部顺平佯装生气地撅起嘴巴，将自己的膝盖搁到柔软的地毯上，一只手将酒杯里剩下的勃艮第倒进嘴里，另一只手摸着自己的头发朝着父亲抱怨着：“父亲怎么这样？我的头发可是打理了很久的。”说着伸出他被红酒染得愈发鲜艳的舌尖舔掉了嘴角残留的酒渍，看上去就像个不谙世事的小孩儿在对着疼爱自己的父亲撒娇。

段野龙哉垂下眼睛轻笑，他知道，不管织部顺平故技重施多少次，父亲都愿意吃他这一套。

果不其然……

 

“哈哈，说吧。”哈维.凯特尔先生——他们伟大的养父，凯特尔家族的绝对掌权人笑着说：“你又看中了什么新的玩具？”就像一个普通的父亲询问自己疼爱的小儿子想要玩具车还是新的球鞋一样，和蔼慈祥又带着儿子跟自己撒娇后特有的无奈宠溺。

织部顺平像是拿到了糖果罐的小男孩那样笑着，蹭到了父亲的手边，眼睛亮亮地开口问：“真的什么都可以吗？”披着一层伪装出来的小心翼翼的势在必得，这是织部顺平独有的小狡猾，这点小心思也总能让父亲笑出他点缀着岁月痕迹的魅力笑纹来。

“说吧。”哈维先生掐了掐织部顺平的后颈，看着他温和地笑着。

“嘿嘿，其实，就那辆前两天参展的跑车。”织部顺平睁着他亮晶晶的眼睛看着自己的父亲，垂下自己的下巴，眼神略过段野龙哉勾起的嘴角。此刻他的心微微放下，他现在有十足的把握父亲会答应自己的小要求。

“真拿你没办法……”哈维先生点了点织部顺平的额头，摇了两下脑袋，伸手招呼来一旁的助手说了句话，随后咽下杯里余下的红酒说：“明天中午十二点车子会开你公寓楼下。”

“哇哦——”织部顺平夸张地跳了起来，小心又亲昵地圈住父亲的脖子说：“父亲对我最好了——”

 

**3** **．**

迟到的林诚司推开那扇精致沉重的大门走进来的时候，看到的就是织部顺平抱着父亲脖子撒娇，而父亲也宠溺地拍着他的脑袋的场景，留着金色短发的高个子男人不屑地撇撇嘴，从鼻子里发出一声不大不小的嗤笑。

举起右手，微微施力，抓着自己那一头倔强刺眼的金色发根扯了扯。皮鞋踩到地毯里发出沉闷的碰撞声，林诚司就这样踩着这个声音晃到了日向彻的对面，伸出他关节淤青的右手将银色的雕花勺子从餐盘里拿出来，举到眼前盯着瞧了瞧，仿佛那精致的勺子上面有什么不得了的秘密。

在成功地吸引了父亲和哥哥们的目光后，他又将勺子丢回到餐盘里，发出“铛”的一声响。

段野龙哉双手微微合拢，搁置到自己的膝盖上，看着林诚司的眼神与看着自己那枚戒指的眼神并无多大差别。

日向彻与织部顺平不约而同地颦起眉，前者的动机不明，而后者明显是出于厌恶，与一个小孩看到自己讨厌的食物无二异。

 

“既然来了，就坐下吧。”哈维先生松开一旁的小儿子，织部顺平也顺势回到了自己的座位上，路过段野龙哉的时候，他抬起自己的下巴，像一只得意洋洋的美丽孔雀。

林诚司落座后，伸出右手撑起自己的下巴，左手修剪得整齐干净的指尖轻轻地点着餐桌，眼神飘到坐在父亲身边的大哥身上。

“大哥换眼镜了吗？”林诚司漫不经心地开口，俊美的眉头随着他的问话动着，配着他懵懂的表情竟然异常吸引人。

“嗯。”段野龙哉微微颔首算是回应。

林诚司夸张地将自己的身体向椅背倒去，双手捂住自己的胸口，轻轻鼓起嘴抱怨道：“哦——大哥你真是太冷淡了，我好受伤……”

“是吗？”段野龙哉放下手里的银色餐叉，抬起眼睛直视林诚司的眼睛。

“对啊，需要我掏出来给大哥看看吗？我的心都要碎了呢。”林诚司嘴角的笑容还未完全散去，可盯着段野龙哉的眼里感受不到一丝温度。

“三弟可以试试。”段野龙哉伸手拿起酒杯朝林诚司举起，声线平稳地说着听起来并不像是玩笑的话。

 

**4** **．**

“大哥真会开玩笑。”

打断他们的人是微笑着用餐巾擦拭着嘴角的日向彻，男人的笑容和他的头发弧度一样，像是经过精确测量与设计，无可挑剔，完美的像是要融化杯子里冰块的暖阳，这个男人不吸烟也不喝酒，绝对不会沾染毒品，看似是个洁身自好的社会精英。

但段野龙哉知道，他不过是个被焦虑症折磨的可怜人罢了。可怜人，段野龙哉的目光从日向彻的侧脸收回，抿起嘴回味着这个词。这个叫做日向彻的可怜人，却也正是自己最可怕的对手。

日向彻放下手里的餐巾，“林，你的脖子是怎么回事？”他颦起眉看着林诚司敞开了两颗扣子的衬衫领口，那里没有领带也没有领结，林诚司这副吊儿郎当的模样看起来与这场奢华庄严的晚宴格格不入。即使是织部顺平，也穿着他平时最不喜欢的西装系着黑色的缎面领带，但林诚司却什么都没有。

 

林诚司眨巴着眼睛将目光垂下去，伸手扯了扯自己的衬衫，“呀，掉了。”林诚司手上的淤青落到日向彻的眼里，后者的余光不着痕迹地略过自己的父亲，见父亲也皱着眉盯着弟弟的伤口，日向彻这才微笑着收回自己的眼神，见父亲和段野龙哉都没有说话的打算，他缓缓地开口道：“你又惹什么事了？”

担忧的语气听起来，就像个为了弟弟操碎了心的好哥哥。

“没什么大不了的，就是遇见了几个杂碎，手痒了而已。”林诚司伸出手摊开在空中，握紧又松开，眼神没有落到任何东西上。那淤青泛着紫的伤口根本就入不了他的眼，林诚司收回手开始吃起面前的焗蜗牛来，他不爱这种精致的食物，一点也不。

 

林诚司斜斜地倚靠在椅背上，像是没有骨头一样往后靠，眼睛扫过一旁正襟危坐的佐野泉的时候，林诚司毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，被他冷眼对待的男人目不斜视，仿佛没有注意到林诚司的厌恶，继续安静地切割着盘子里的食物。

林诚司的挑衅没有得到回应，他想干点什么更过分的，但碍于父亲在场，林诚司的那些小心思只得作罢。

 

**5** **．**

“大教授最近很忙吧？”林诚司晃着手里的勺子闲闲地对佐野泉问了一句。

“多谢三少爷关心，学校的工作并不会对我要做的分内事造成任何影响。”佐野泉放下手里的刀叉，表情不多的男人并没有和大家一起分享焗蜗牛，而是吃着由凯特尔先生吩咐厨师单独烹制的牛排。

“大教授还是不爱吃焗蜗牛？都多少年了？也该习惯了吧？”林诚司让佣人撤走自己的红酒，倒了一杯威士忌，冰块撞击着杯壁发出些微声响。父亲并没有开口阻止他的问话，林诚司挑起他一边好看的平直眉毛，饶有兴趣地等待着佐野泉的回答。

“三少爷操心了，我这毛病真的改不好，是我自己没福气品尝到多米尼克主厨的手艺。”佐野泉低下眼睛说着，语气里流露出的些些惋惜之意听得林诚司牙酸不已。

“哼。”林诚司从鼻腔里发出一声冷笑，懒懒地转过上半身，一口将手里剩下不多的威士忌喝光，哼，真是只狐狸，就会装腔作势！

 

佐野泉迎接着哈维先生询问的目光，微笑着表示自己并不介意林诚司的举动。

这种家族晚宴对凯特尔家族的每个人来说都是一场无声的战役，自己也不能幸免。佐野泉着实想不明白林诚司近几年来为何会处处针对于自己，当无法从自己的渠道得到答案的时候，佐野泉就会选择放弃，他只是更加小心谨慎，为哈维先生做好自己的分内事。

这就是佐野泉的人生准则。

“学校的事很费神吗？”哈维先生询问着佐野泉，除了大儿子段野龙哉外，哈维先生最信任的人就是坐在他左手边的佐野泉了，连精明能干的二儿子日向彻也无法越过这个沉默寡言的男人去。

 

佐野泉的副业是大学里的法律系教授，而需要他尽心尽力处理的“分内事”则是为凯特尔家族这个盘根错节的地下帝国处理各种生意上的细节。

“应付学校里的事情并不费神。”佐野泉颔首应着哈维先生的问话，右侧打理得一丝不苟的头发紧贴着头皮，鬓角平整的弧度犹如他这个人，棱角分明又不似段野龙哉那般傲气凌人，但周身环绕着的丝丝生人勿进气息又让他整个人看起来遥不可及。

 

哈维先生很满意他这个姿态。

佐野泉支起身子，将背脊挺得笔直，诚如自己所说的，学校里的事情着实算不得棘手，只是……有些恼人罢了。

 

**6** **．**

织部顺平悠闲地继续往自己胃里灌进去各种各样的酒精饮料，已经喝得云里雾里的他一屁股坐到了段野龙哉的脚边，指尖直直地戳到段野龙哉乌黑锃亮的皮鞋上，懒洋洋地扬起下巴傻乎乎地笑：“大哥，你皮鞋跟类的一样诶……”

 

段野龙哉俯下身，伸出手停留在距离织部顺平脸颊不过几厘米的地方，顿了顿后转了方向，将他那歪到一边松垮领带整理紧实，“你再喝下去，可能我的脸都会变得跟花泽一样了。”段野龙哉收回手，从冰桶里夹起两块小小的方形冰块丢进织部顺平空空如也的高脚杯里，小小的冰块在杯底溜溜转了一会儿停在了杯底，被段野龙哉突然的亲昵举动搅得有些怔愣的织部顺平从地毯里跳了起来，软软地往后退了两步后摸着自己的领带结，乖巧地将自己整个人缩进了座位里。

 

“才不会呢……我才不会把类认错……”织部顺平的牙齿轻轻地磕着还残余着度数的杯沿，红润的嘴唇压在杯壁上，翘起的发丝调皮地在空气中晃着，看得一旁低垂着眉毛小心地抬眼瞧他的小女佣偷偷红了耳根。

小少爷长得可真好看。不过十几岁的小女佣替他倒入小半杯香槟后，红着小脸退到了领班身后，羞得不敢再多瞧他第二眼。

 

日向彻的笑容从挂上的那一刻就未曾褪下半分，亲切的态度让服侍他的佣人们感到自在。当然，在凯特尔家族待得足够久的老佣人们是不会因为二少爷的笑脸而松懈半分的。

有些事，只有亲身经历过的人才会懂，就像没有在二少爷日向彻面前犯过错的新人们是永远也不会知道他那令人如沐春风的笑容里裹住的是被雕琢得那般锋利的灵魂。

“林，你不能坐好吗？”日向彻咽下杯子里的冰水，声线也带上了凉意。

“哼，我背后有伤。”林诚司将手臂向后搭上椅背，嘴角延伸出戏谑的线，嘴里蹦出的回答与他轻快愉悦的表情不符。日向彻的视线越过面前的雕花烛台，温暖的光芒泛着白，光影跳跃在林诚司侧脸，将男人的轮廓雕刻得更加危险。

 

日向彻沉吟着移开附着在弟弟侧脸的目光，抿起的嘴角点缀着计算好的弧度。

 

**7** **．**

在时针指向二十二点的那一刻，凯特尔家族的这场晚宴在期待中走向终结，在父亲离席前，几个人的膝盖窝都离不开凳子边缘。

林诚司起身后踱步到织部顺平身边，鼻尖凑近那个软绵绵地缩进酒红色皮质靠椅里的少年。就在林诚司的指尖离自己醉醺醺的小弟不过几个呼吸的距离的时候，日向彻叫住了他。

“林，我想你知道，该让你的那些玩具离你的生意远点。”日向彻的眼睛落到织部顺平的脸颊，从脸颊一路蔓延到耳根的嫣红将织部顺平的那张精致的小脸妆点得十分诱人，他抬眼看向林诚司，只见他并没有要收回手的意思。

 

林诚司从织部顺平那一头乱掉的头发里取出一小块纸巾碎片，将那一小块白色的柔软从指间吹开，纸巾碎片落到繁复花纹的地毯上，难以寻见。

“我想二哥才应该将你的生意远离你的玩具才对。”林诚司说完转过身，头也不回地离开，青紫的手掌覆上那扇施过力才能推开的精致大门上，用力打开走了出去。

“哼，狐狸。”林诚司冷笑着看了眼安静地立于门外的高仓奏，勾着手指让男人跟上自己，“老地方。”

“了解，林少爷。”高仓奏紧随着林诚司的脚步，昂贵的黑色皮鞋踩上大理石的声音清脆利落，交叉着落进两人耳里，林诚司喜欢这种沉默。

 

高仓奏是个安静的男人，大多数时候是。当然，林诚司也不会知道这个男人除了安静做事外的其他时候会如何。

林诚司想，自己应该是个不够称职的顾主，但他并不会为了这个而去找神父祷告。

 

林诚司钻进自己那辆白色跑车的时候，并不知道这个吹着微凉晚风的夜会将他们拽进如何深陷的黑暗漩涡内。

此刻的他现在只想着一个人，只想早点见到那个人，将他锁进自己的眼里、手臂里、胸腔里。

 

**8** **．**

“怎么回事？”段野龙哉取下眼镜指节触碰自己的鼻梁轻轻地揉捏着，眼珠黑得深不见底，像一汪纯粹的墨汁，又像是发亮的黑曜石。

 

“前面躺了一个人。”深町武的话接的迅速直接切中要点，段野龙哉挑起眉将眼镜架回耳畔，看着深町武并不言语，“大少爷要绕路吗？”

除了绕路与碾过马路上那具男人的躯体，其他的选项都是多余的。

“车灯。”段野龙哉打开车门，鞋底踏上沥青路面，黑夜与路面融为一色，深町也从车上下来，走在段野龙哉前面，小心地防范着躺在路面上的这个男人。

 

“大少爷……”

看着段野龙哉俯下身掀开了男人的蓝色外套，深町武不由地出声提醒，这个地上的男人，并不是完全无害的。

“枪伤。”段野龙哉收回手，抽出胸前口袋里的手帕擦拭着沾染上暗红色血迹的指尖。段野龙哉黑不见底的眼珠转过一层细碎的光，他回身在敞开的车门前站定，鞋尖蹭过沥青路面时停顿半晌。

“你运气不错，”段野龙哉轻笑，“深町，带他上车。”

“是……大少爷。”

 

段野龙哉的眼睛透过车窗看倒在自己手边的男人，他的身体陷进柔软的米色靠垫里，腹部的血迹弄脏了身下的高级轿车座椅，本就经过简单处理的伤口在深町的包扎下停止了进一步恶化。男人泛白的嘴唇衬得他那张脸了无生气，打理过后的头发遮住了侧脸，下巴的弧度完美得犹如钻石切面。

 

他是个难得的美人。

段野龙哉不由多看了两眼，“运气不错。”他的背脊抵住后方的靠垫，将它压出柔软的褶皱，嘴唇开合着独自呢喃，不知在说谁。

 

“大少爷，医生已经准备好了。”深町站在房间的角落，对注视着窗外的男人说着，声音不大却非常清晰，足够段野龙哉听得清楚却也不会惊扰他的思绪。

“动手吧。”段野龙哉随意地开口，目光定格在远处的霓虹灯上，那几乎全都是属于凯特尔家族的亮。

“大少爷不去看看吗？”深町并没有抬头，也并未期待段野龙哉能给自己什么认真的回答。

“看什么？”段野龙哉回头，发尾的水珠顺着耳根滚落进纯白的浴袍领子，他坐进那张沙发里，伸手指向酒柜。一旁的佣人会意，取出那支波本与冰块，将倒好酒的杯子递进段野龙哉手里。

“那个，男人。”深町的目光凝聚在透明茶几上放置的那把普通的M1935手枪与锋利的Gerber Mk II匕首，他觉得这个被大少爷捡回家的受了枪伤的男人绝对不是个会感恩戴德的良民，没准儿他晕倒在那条马路上之前还弄丢了一把M4A1卡宾枪。

说不定呢。深町武笃定地想。

“是吗，”段野龙哉将杯子放在自己面前，懒散地开口：“那就去看看吧。”

 

**9** **．**

花泽类从凯特尔家族的管家手里接过织部顺平，平静地对着那个蓄着整齐白色胡须的管家道过谢，将他塞进了自己的副驾驶座位里，小心地替他系好安全带。花泽类微凉的手指捏住了织部顺平嫣红发烫的耳垂，微微施力，将手指陷进那团柔软的肉块里。

织部顺平缩着脖子，他纤长的睫毛颤抖着掀开，亮晶晶的眼睛与花泽类撞了个正着，织部顺平只觉得自己的脸和耳垂已经快要被过热的体温给融化了。他将自己缩得更小一些，开口的声音绵软得像是刚刚经历过一次高潮。

 

“你喝了多少？”花泽类发动引擎，任由织部顺平的手不老实地在自己身上游窜。

“没有多少……嗯……不多……”织部顺平说话的时候只感觉思绪开始打结，花泽类的身躯是他视线里唯一清晰的东西了，他散乱的视线没办法好好聚焦，只得借助双手帮助自己感受更多了。

花泽类身上只穿着一件的轻薄针织衫，织部顺平的手顺着针织衫的下摆探进，高热的手掌透过白色的T恤，将花泽类的胸口烫热。他挣扎着将自己凑到花泽类的耳边，颤颤巍巍的热气从鼻尖和唇角溢出，扑打在花泽类的耳根。

 

织部顺平带着难耐的声音在花泽类四周炸开。

 

“类……你都没起反应吗……”失落夹着委屈，鼻腔里溢出迷迷糊糊的闷哼，被酒精逼仄到角落的理智在恋人的不为所动中荡然无存，织部顺平湿润着泛红的双眼盯着花泽类的侧脸，一张脸显得可怜又惹人。

“……”花泽类的视线划过织部顺平湿漉漉的眼角，他无奈地叹息着问身边已经快要将手伸进自己裤裆的小家伙问：“你就不能坚持到家吗？”

“现在就想……想要……”织部顺平将身子凑近花泽类的手臂，舌尖勾住恋人的耳垂，虎牙轻轻扎进男人未戴任何饰品的软肉。

 

“欠你的。”花泽类转动着方向盘，将车停进路边的小树林里，解开束缚住织部顺平的安全带，在恋人迫不及待扑上来的时候，花泽类按住了他的肩膀，欺身将这个不听话的小家伙压进了放平的座椅里，“听话……”

织部顺平的西装早被丢到了后方的座椅上，衬衫大开露出被酒精染成浅粉色的胸膛，挺立的乳尖被恋人压进乳晕里，他小声又耐不住浪荡地应着：“嗯……好热……唔，类……”

花泽类满意地亲吻他的嘴角，轻笑的气流送上对方的脖颈。

“乖……”伸手将织部顺平挺立的性器握紧手里，轻轻啃咬着他小巧硬挺的乳尖的男人说：“乖孩子才会有奖励，知道吗？”

“嗯……”被快感逼出泪珠的织部顺平，睫毛被眼泪打湿，嘴唇牵出乖巧温顺的弧度，“知道了……类……”

 

**10** **．**

高仓奏修长带茧的手指有一下没一下地敲打在方向盘上，十分钟前被抽出烟盒的香烟一直被他含在嘴唇之间，微微濡湿的烟头一如他此刻的心情。

烦闷与些许焦虑缠绕着高仓奏的思绪，他以前从不抽烟，刚进组时被林诚司揪着这一点笑话了两次后，他也就寻着时间学会了，但烟叶燃烧后的滋味，高仓奏并没有尝出多少不寻常来。

 

林诚司倒是一直烟不离手。

 

视线从方向盘的中央移到右前方车窗外的酒吧门口，灯光洒向地面，停在逗留在酒吧门口的几个姑娘的双腿上，光影使得她们光裸的大腿看上去更细了一些。

真的不会冷吗？高仓奏眯起眼睛将后脑勺搁上靠背，取下嘴里的香烟放回烟盒。凯特尔家族不涉猎这种皮肉生意，但他们大开的酒吧、俱乐部门口却是这些最底层的妓女们管用的保护伞。而且，林诚司与手下们谈笑间也算是默许了这件事。

 

高仓奏推开车门，冷不丁被入秋夜晚骤起的凉风灌进了脖子。他缩了缩肩膀从车里走了下来，过长的头发被晚风吹得有些乱糟糟的，高仓奏脚步不算快，踏出一步就已经想退后，但他还是停在了绚烂的霓虹灯下，几个姑娘迎了上来对他示意着，明显得不能再明显了，呼之欲出的丰满胸脯掩不住任何东西。

丑恶、欲念，都是活着。

高仓奏微微摇头，从她们之间抽身离去，抬脚走进了酒吧。

 

“高仓先生？真巧呢。”年轻的调酒师从他好看的唇齿间流出带着惊讶与欢喜的问候，那个笑容多么像一颗小小的子弹，穿过高仓奏的心脏。

高仓奏低下头默默地开心，勾起嘴角颔首应着他：“嗯，是挺巧的。”背脊挺得直直的，将身上那件深灰色西装撑起，肩膀垂下两条好看的线。

“很少见呢，高仓先生穿西装的样子。”大庭叶藏站到高仓奏面前，虽然问着男人：“还是老样子吗？”却已经伸手将装着龙舌兰的玻璃瓶握进了手掌。

“嗯，麻烦你了。”高仓奏不经常沾染酒精，那玩意儿对理智可不太好。

“高仓先生真是的，什么时候能点一杯B-52或者长岛之类的呢，好歹我也是个调酒师……”大庭叶藏将子弹杯顺着光洁漆黑的吧台滑进高仓奏掌心，“请慢用，高仓先生永远的Tequila shot。”

“谢谢。”高仓奏的指尖摩挲着杯壁，虹膜上映着大庭叶藏的身影，看他黑色制服上的名牌、看他领口系好的领结、看他上扬的嘴角和深棕色的眼睛。

真像琥珀。高仓奏咽下半杯辛辣液体，胃部被烧热，说出的话仿佛也带着高温，“你知道，我不擅长这个。”

听得不甚清晰的大庭叶藏转过身，上半身稍稍越过吧台，白皙到近乎透明的耳尖差点儿就碰上高仓奏的额头，“你刚刚说了什么吗？”

坐在吧台上男人被大庭叶藏突如其来的接触弄得有些怔愣，猛地缩回脑袋，悄悄避开对方的眼睛回答：“没什么。”

大庭叶藏也愣了愣，收回自己仿佛盛着浓郁醉人液体一般的深棕色眼睛，精致的脸上浮出一个淡淡的笑，“是吗，是我听错了呢。”

 

夜深得令人不想走进去，这种黑暗会让身处其中的人感到害怕，害怕是否随时会有潜伏着的猛兽从某个角落跳出来撕咬着将你拖进深渊。高仓奏倚靠在酒吧门口的路灯边上，霓虹灯照不到的身后是一片令人担忧的漆黑，香烟在指尖燃到尽头，高仓奏将那点微弱的火星踩灭，抬眼就看到了等待已久的他。

 

大庭叶藏困倦地裹着自己的外套，刚踏进霓虹灯外的夜晚就看到了站在不远处借着背光若隐若现的高仓奏，他轻巧地踱步到了男人的身边，“高仓先生怎么还没回去？”

“临时出了点事。”高仓奏的手指戳着车钥匙，一段一段的凸起从指腹略过。他侧身，阴影顺势将一旁的大庭叶藏笼罩住，他好看的轮廓被黑暗与微光描摹得更加深刻。

“这样啊……”

“这么晚，你一个人？”

高仓奏瞥到大庭叶藏额前掉下来的细碎刘海，脑后扎起的小辫子看起来像个小钩子。真想帮他撩一下啊。高仓奏掐着车钥匙出神。

“对啊，啊，真的呢，都这么晚了……”大庭叶藏伸手将掉下来的碎发拨到额后，修剪整齐的眉毛随着笑容向上扬起，“那我先走了，bye——”说完已然退开的调酒师并未细看男人缓缓垂下的嘴角，挥手离去。

“再……”高仓奏收回向前踏出的脚，注视着大庭叶藏的背影完完全全被夜色湮没，握紧车钥匙深深吸进一口微凉的空气，背脊再次靠回那根恢复冰凉的灯柱，舌尖被龙舌兰残余的苦涩爬满。

“真是的，我到底，在干什么……”高仓奏抬起眼睛，星星也被这个夜晚吞没，“バカみたい……”

 

**11** **．**

车稳稳地停进车位，车上的男人扯开脖子上的领结，像是夺回了呼吸的溺水者一般，如释重负般向后倒去，垂下细密的眼睫将双眼中的情绪含进心里。

“焗蜗牛吗？呵……”佐野泉紧闭着双眼，嘴角泄露出丝丝嘲讽，如果有得选，如果这些都是他能够决定的……

佐野泉将思绪停在这里。

 

太过了。佐野泉睁开双眼，将松开的领结收进口袋。

自己与盘踞着猛兽的深渊之间的空隙就是这所小小的公寓，那里有辛辣的薄荷味漱口水和勾绘着银白色花纹的相框，深棕色的地毯是能让自己将身体的全部重量都毫不犹豫地放上去那般柔软。

 

电梯停在二十六层，佐野泉踏着楼层里的地毯走了出去，声音被脚下的地毯吸收，在准点亮起的楼层灯光里压根藏不住那个蹲在他公寓门口的小小身影。

男人——嗯，少年染着灿烂的金发，与林诚司的不一样。

随着佐野泉一步步缓缓地向他走近，少年的脸上绽放出欣喜糅合着委屈的笑容，一双炙热明亮的眼睛比楼道里的灯光更加耀眼。

 

“佐野老师。”

中津秀一仰起脖子，目光追逐着在他身前站定的男人，他眨眨眼睛，笑着喊他的名字：“佐野老师，您回来的好晚啊。”

佐野泉低下头，严肃地看着蹲坐在他家门口的少年，他看上去已经等了很久。佐野泉浓黑好看的眉毛皱起，抿成刻板线条的嘴唇轻轻开启：“你怎么会在这里？”

“我从班里的同学那里打听到的，一开始我还不确定呢，不过能等到您真是太好了。”中津秀一可爱的小虎牙从鲜红的嘴唇边缘露出端倪，又被他的主人收进去，脸颊上笑起的纹路被他绘成一幅带着阳光的画卷。

“我问的是你为什么会在这里。”佐野泉退开一点距离，少年一直后仰着的脖子让他觉得自己适才可能有些失礼。

“我……我没其他地方可以去了……”中津秀一说完咬住自己的下嘴唇，虎牙陷进鲜红的下唇，掺着不安的眼睛先是盯着自己的鞋尖随后又小心翼翼地扫过自己的脸。

男人锐利的眼神从他头顶小小的发璇儿移到少年身后那扇黑色大门上泛着冷光的门把手，佐野泉不知道自己思考了多少秒，唇边溢出一声轻不可闻的叹息。

 

“站起来吧。”

“您愿意收留我了吗？”中津秀一猛地抬头看着自己的老师，双眼里燃起了一簇小小的火焰。

“嗯。”

佐野泉等了一会儿，发现少年并没有要站起来的意思，“怎么了？”

“腿，腿麻了……”中津秀一红着脸低下头，羞赧地回答道。

一直注视着他的男人微微俯下身，他好看的左手摊开在少年的面前，掌心的纹路清晰分明，修长完美。

少年缩了缩脖子，心脏被迫不及待的羞涩灼烧，但他深知自己不能这么着急，他抬起头，迟疑着探出自己的右手，轻轻地将手掌放进男人的手心。

 

真暖。中津秀一弯着嘴角偷偷地笑。

 

**12** **．**

林诚司感到头疼，太阳穴里像是钻进了一只不依不饶的虫子，绞着他的神经在脑袋里四处乱撞，他知道，这并不是什么狗屁生理现象。

站在黑暗的楼道里，林诚司一手撑着墙壁，另一只手夹着刚刚点着的香烟，在楼道里，这若隐若现的光亮甚是扎眼。

胸口被一团重重的郁结压得紧紧的，逼仄的感觉在胸腔里蔓延开来，“砰”的一声，林诚司猛地将拳头抡到了坚硬的墙面上，指节撞击硬物的疼痛过了几秒才爬上他的脑子，疼痛抵抗着焦虑，像是要刺进皮肉的疼痛让林诚司感到舒坦不少，他用力地将手里的尼古丁吞进肺里，吐出一个完美的烟圈后，林诚司眼神放空地咧开嘴笑。

 

身侧的门缓缓打开，林诚司侧头去看，眼睛被从越开越大的门缝里漏出来的光刺地微微眯起，他将香烟丢到脚边，碾压至熄灭，扯开嘴角对着站在门边的男人说：“我回来了。”

“你受伤了。”铃木一郎清冷的声音在楼道里响起，被同样微凉的空气送进林诚司的耳朵，他抬脚，朝他走了过去。

“不严重。”

林诚司说话，嘴唇挨着铃木一郎的耳尖，手臂箍住男人的力度和体温透过薄薄的衬衫附上他白皙光洁的脖颈。

铃木一郎垂下眼睛，鼻尖抵上男人肩膀，林诚司脖子连着后背的伤口投映到他的虹膜上，他缓缓抬起手，掌心落到抱着他的男人背上，开始一下一下轻轻地拍着。

铃木一郎说：“上药。”

 

“林……”铃木一郎替林诚司绑好绷带，手指划过那个白色的结，眼睛盯着脚边的那一堆染着红的纱布，“很严重。”

“抱歉。”林诚司将衬衫重新套回身上，“那不全是我的血。”他的手掌覆上铃木一郎的头顶，将他卷起来的头发揉进手心，“头发是不是该剪了？”

“也许。”铃木一郎捏着自己的发尾转了转手指，黑色柔软的发丝从指尖滑开。他正想收回手，手指却已经被林诚司勾进了指节。

“你知道我要来吗？”林诚司将铃木一郎拉近自己的胸口，耳语着。

“嗯。”铃木一郎从来都不会推开这个男人，只有这个男人。他低垂下的眼睛里藏着仅属于林诚司的深情。

“怎么知道的？”林诚司的手环住铃木一郎的肩膀，很容易，他好像又瘦了。没看过他出手的人永远也想象不出这单薄的身体里灌注着多么慑人的危险。

“靠这里。”铃木一郎指了指自己的耳朵，“还有这里。”手指从耳边滑向胸口，侧过头，眼睛一眨不眨地看向林诚司，昏黄的灯光透过铃木一郎向上翘起的纤长睫毛照进他的心脏，将那一团郁结彻底击碎，消失不见。

 

林诚司突然觉得自己困了。

 

**13** **．**

“日向少爷，到了。”司机透过后视镜看了看闭上眼睛假寐的日向彻。

日向彻睁开眼睛，抬手示意司机自己知道了，抬起手腕，表盘上的指针靠近十二，“明早十点，准时来接我。”

“知道了，日向少爷。”司机率先下车，替日向彻拉开车门，俯首回应道。眼睛看向地面，不敢停留在这个男人身上多一秒。

 

日向彻微笑着离去，凯特尔家族的晚宴和赌场的账目对他来说同样重要，随着自己与那扇大门的距离逐渐缩短，日向彻脸上的笑容也逐渐敛起。

段野龙哉还是那么难以捉摸，还有佐野泉——那个在父亲心中的地位凌驾于自己之上的男人。

 

日向彻沉默着推开家门，坐上那张深色的沙发，沉吟着将自己的背靠进了柔软的靠枕。

一顿饭并不能说明任何事情，座位序列也一样。日向彻皱着眉在心中警告自己，他不需要假想敌，真正存在的危险只有一个——他的大哥，段野龙哉。

“是时候收敛一点了。”日向彻招手让佣人给自己倒上一杯清水，并不是全然不能沾染酒精，但日向彻从来都不是个愿意拿自己的病症冒险的人。

 

“少爷……”佣人将清水轻轻放在日向彻的面前，欲言又止。

“说吧。”日向彻的嘴唇轻轻地抿住透明的水杯边缘，将带着凉意的清水送进喉咙，把被段野龙哉撩起来的怒火浇熄，他绝不允许自己的情绪被那个男人的态度打搅。

“那位先生来了。”佣人退到一边，轻声说。

“什么时候？”日向彻放下水杯。他来了？这个时间吗？看来现在的秘书是不再需要了。日向彻抬起眼睛继续问：“人在哪？”

“下午六点四十五分的时候来的，人已经安排在少爷您的房间了。”

“知道了，这里不用伺候。”

“是的，少爷。”佣人退了下去，没有发出任何多余的声音。

日向彻将空空的水杯放回流理台，顿了顿脚步，转向了客房。

 

从浴室出来的男人将头发顺道脑后，发尾上的水珠顺着脖子滑进衣领。日向彻光脚踩到自己房间里柔软的地毯上，借着未熄的床头灯看着睡熟中的男人。

他挺立的鼻腔呼出均匀的气息，软软地扑打上深蓝色的被子，日向彻放松了神经，轻轻地蹲在了床前，伸手将凑上他鼻尖的被子拉开，“真不听话。”呢喃间双眼溢出能将人溺死在那片黑色里的深情。

男人伸手，撩开矢野元晴额前的刘海，嘴唇轻轻地覆了上去。

“晚安。”

 

**14** **．**

段野龙哉立在房间门口，肩膀轻轻挨着深棕色的门框，白色的毛巾浴袍与门框上细致的木头纹路重叠，他看着那个将自己蜷缩进墙角的消瘦男人，他看起来与几天前手术结束时并没有多大区别，除却那双睁着的、灌注着满满戒备的眼睛。

男人的眼睛是深棕色的琉璃，是被时光凝结住的琥珀，嵌进他那张好看的脸颊里。他就像一颗冲出枪口的子弹那般锐利危险。

 

男人用这个自认为安全的姿势将自己与世界隔开。

段野龙哉看着他，仿佛看到了一只朝着自己呲开尖牙发出警告般呜咽的小兽，被锋利的捕兽夹禁锢住了后蹄，拼命地挣扎，想要撕扯开皮肉逃走。

段野龙哉像是终于看够了一般收回凝着在男人身上的眼神，肩膀微微施力将自己推离门框，摆正身体抬起脚，朝角落里的他走了过去。

 

封闭的牛奶瓶在龙崎郁夫的手边散落开，停在被黑暗吞掉的地板上，段野龙哉没有开灯，皎洁的月光照得男人的脸，戒备地盯着离他越来越近的自己。

他们之间的距离越来越近，隔在两人间的月光也逐渐消失，段野龙哉在离他只剩半步的距离蹲了下来，男人缩着肩膀摆出无用的防御，手下意识地摸到了腰后，滑进手心里的只是一片柔软。

他穿着蹲在他身前的男人的衬衫。龙崎郁夫缩起自己赤裸的脚趾，染着花纹的绒毛陷进他的趾间，心跳愈发不受控起来。心脏扑通扑通地撞到他单薄的胸腔上，不安像是一颗水珠，滴进他的眼睛，泛起层层涟漪。

 

“听说你一直都没有进食？”

龙崎郁夫听着男人的问话，眼珠小幅度地颤动了一下，他一直都盯着他，龙崎郁夫断定自己的这个小动作一定逃不过男人的眼睛。月光洒向他们，男人黑线一般的发丝落在他的耳边，看起来就像是刻意打理过，无可挑剔。

龙崎郁夫见过这个男人，他的照片贴在排满了文字的档案纸上。他们的视线面对面僵在空气里，他不会轻易发出声音。

 

“我猜你应该饿了。”段野龙哉伸手顺了顺自己的头发，确定自己嘴角的弧度勾勒着一个称得上和善的微笑，他的视线没有离开面前这个防备着自己的男人，好像他的身影是这个房间里、这片月光下的唯一。

他放下手里的餐盘搁到地毯上，手指间的银色勺子陷进软软的食物里，将红色的番茄酱划开，盛着食物的勺子递到了男人跟前。

男人迅速地扫过面前的东西再收回，依旧纹丝不动地看着段野龙哉。

段野龙哉难得的愣了一下，随后露出一个无奈的笑容，“这样啊……真拿你没办法。”说着他收回手，将勺子里的食物尽数送进了自己的喉咙。

 

龙崎郁夫看着男人将那勺蛋包饭咽下，他才小心地探出手，将那个盘子朝自己拉了过来。男人并没有让他自己进食的打算，继续将装着食物的勺子递到自己嘴边，龙崎郁夫不再迟疑，抓住男人的手腕，张嘴将勺子含进了依旧泛白的双唇之间。

 

段野龙哉当然不会认为他抓住自己的手腕是因为想与自己肌肤相亲。但至少，他愿意吃东西了。

这是个不赖的开端。段野龙哉看着男人被食物塞得满满当当而鼓起来的腮帮，加了一句：只是不算坏。

 

**15** **．**

佐野泉的公寓干净简单，每个角落里都透露出他们完全属于这个男人的信息。墙壁上的纯白色画框、简洁干净的米色木质地板、还有那张宽大的与地板同色系的浅灰色沙发。

客厅里的每一处都彰显着他们的主人叫佐野泉。

中津秀一忐忑地整理了一下自己的衣领，视线追随着那个朝厨房走去的男人，不敢移开一丝距离。他觉得，仅仅是这样看着男人，能够这样坐在男人公寓里的这张沙发上，自己都幸福得快死掉了。

男人走进厨房前朝自己说了一句什么，中津秀一如雷的心跳掩盖了一切，他并没有听清只是胡乱地点点头。看着男人的背影消失在厨房门口，中津秀一赶紧低下头看了看自己的衣服，扯了扯自己的裤脚，他不能更紧张了，仿佛有一只手握住了他的心脏，只要稍一用力，那团跳的越来越剧烈的肉块就会碎掉。

 

佐野泉走到厨房门口才想起来家里除了清水只剩下柳橙汁，他的视线在这两样饮品之间转了转，最后转过身问那个坐在他公寓沙发上那个看起来惴惴不安的少年。

“柳橙汁可以吗？”

少年忙不迭点头的姿态看得他莞尔，不管佐野泉是否喜欢他，都必须承认的是——中津秀一很可爱，非常的。而且不仅仅是长相而已。

佐野泉将玻璃杯放进中津秀一的手里，顺势在他身边坐了下来，下意识地按下了电视机的开关。直到这个时候他才反应过来个，侧过头问身边的少年：“不介意吧？”

小口地抿着橙汁的少年听到他的问题，摇着脑袋小声回话，“不介意的。”

少年的侧脸看起来异常乖巧，他像是个被圈养起来的食草动物，没有獠牙也没有利爪，乖顺又讨人喜欢。

 

中津秀一想，自己大概永远都不可能跟这个男人说不，他愿意付出一切只为了能留在他身边多一秒。

中津秀一每每看着佐野泉，都会产生自己的心脏是为了这个男人才跳动的错觉。

他们的对话结束在自己的嘴边，空气里开始弥漫着无话可说的尴尬，但中津秀一并不觉得难受，他现在甚至愿意张开手臂拥抱环绕在佐野泉周身的空气。

他大概，已经病入膏肓了。

 

佐野泉看了看时间，指针向着十二的边缘靠近，他起身看着中津秀一，少年红红的耳根从藏不住它的发根里露出。

佐野泉忽然想起他每次抱着足球站在自己面前，脸上的汗珠被太阳照着折射出耀眼光芒的时候，少年的耳根也是这般红。

“今晚就在客房里睡没问题吧？”

得到肯定的答案后，佐野泉继续问他：“有替换的衣服吗？”少年听到他的问话，睁着那双熠熠发光的眼睛，脸颊染上了耳根上的嫣红。

他低下脑袋轻轻摇了摇。

“那就穿我的吧。”佐野泉转身面向卧室，踏出脚后继续开口：“床铺和毛巾我会帮你准备，你现在要去清理一下自己吗？”

 

中津秀一坐在沙发上，手握紧搁在自己膝盖上的玻璃杯，佐野泉转身后说的话他都没仔细听，只是呆呆地望着男人的背影。他深吸一口气放下橙汁，用力地从沙发里站了起来。

他用剩下不多的勇气撬开自己的牙关，喉咙发出的声音有些陌生。

中津秀一声音带着焦急，他说：“老师，我喜欢你。我特别特别认真地喜欢你。”

 

笨拙的表白在身后响起，佐野泉的背影顿了顿，在中津秀一期待转化成失落的目光里继续向前走去，男人的声音传来。

“你先去洗个澡吧。”

佐野泉回到房间，嘴角勾起一个不算是愉快的笑容，“所以才说，有些恼人啊……”

 

**16** **．**

灯光打在织部顺平的睫毛上，惹得半醒的男人皱眉轻哼一声，抬起手挡住恼人的光芒，织部顺平缓缓地睁开双眼，避开头顶的亮看了看自己四周， 床头自己和花泽类的合照让他意识到自己在哪儿，伸手摸过一旁的手机，开机，八点半，他大概了睡了一昼夜吧？外面天还黑着呢，织部顺平定神看着照片里的恋人，想起他昨晚炙热又强势地进出自己身体时附在耳旁的呢喃，脸就不可抑制地烧了起来，闭上眼睛把侧脸埋进被子里，织部顺平差点儿笑出声来。花泽类的声音总是那般温柔，与他的掰开自己双腿的动作截然相反，他咬着自己耳垂时候并不用力，反而是自己，那般轻易就臣服在了他的撩拨下，连承欢时都只剩下乖顺与低吟，仿佛一只被驯服的野猫。

“啊……我完了……”织部顺平并没有恼，从见到花泽类的第一眼开始，他就在期待这些。花泽类是自己认定的，他坚信他是自己生命中唯一不会被扯断的牵挂，他是那么爱他。

织部顺平撑起身子揉了揉自己宿醉后隐隐作痛的太阳穴，从窗帘的缝隙里看到天还黑着，他呆坐在床上直到手肘发麻才决定了接下来的去处。

点开手机里的通讯录滑到大庭叶藏的名字停了下来，想到他的工作环境，还是选择发了一封邮件过去。

 

“嘿，吧台给我留个位置。”

收到织部顺平邮件的大庭叶藏勾了勾唇角，这家伙真不客气，转身检查了一下壁橱里的酒，确定能调出一杯“彩虹”后，给友人回了一句简短的“等你。”

 

**17** **．**

“拿来。”林诚司朝身后勾了勾手指，高仓奏会意，将手里的点货单递了过去，金发男人接过后伸手划开面前木箱里的木屑，虚点了一下酒瓶的数量，将货单最后一项“朗姆12瓶”划掉后侧过头对身边的仓库经理说道：“把这箱朗姆和那三箱龙舌兰送到我的酒吧。”

经理迟疑地转了转自己的手表，为难地看着林诚司说：“林少爷，这，这不合规矩啊，您酒吧里的货那都是清点过核对好了的，这……这多送四箱，货单对不上，我这儿也不好交代。”经理修理整齐的鬓角上开始冒汗，这已经不是第一次了，林诚司再这么乱拿货，他是少爷当然没事，自己的工作也就保不住了。

“哼，你怕什么？怕这位置坐丢了？”林诚司嗤笑着将货单甩到经理怀里，“还是怕日向彻让你来填缺口？”

“林少爷说笑了，我一个小小的货仓经理怎么填得上？您也别为难我了……”经理扯着自己衬衫袖口，将手表往衣服里藏了藏，抬眼偷瞄到林诚司毫不在意的神色，他知道自己这次还是逃不过了，只好凑过去小声建议：“两箱龙舌兰，让我也好做点。”

“呵呵。”林诚司似笑非笑地看着眼前的矮个子男人，并不言语。

顶不住的经理先退让了，两头都不想得罪的他只好赔着笑脸招手让人把那四箱货都抬上林诚司手下开来的货车上，到时候日向少爷问起来，自己也只好实话实说了，林少爷这是完全不想装样子要撕破脸了吗？

经理看着林诚司带着保镖离去的背影啧了一声，在我这里再怎么耀武扬威还不照样被日向少爷压得死死的？想撕破脸夺权吗？真是……意识到自己怨气太重，经理收敛了情绪拿起被林诚司丢下的货单，想到又要再做一次账，只叹了一句：“再怎么样也是少爷……”顺手就将那页被林诚司划过的纸撕下来收进了口袋里。

“直接去酒吧。”林诚司靠着座椅闭目养神，听到他吩咐的高仓奏并不说话，只是发动车子沉默地向着目的地前进。

 

林诚司在看到坐在吧台上与年轻的调酒师说笑着的织部顺平时，眉心一紧又迅速展开，虹膜被刚好照过来的灯光打得闪了闪，他快了两步走了过去，从背后箍住自己小弟的脖子，凑到他的耳边满怀恶意地呼气：“我亲爱的弟弟，来了怎么不告诉我呢？”说着他甚至张开了嘴唇，试图将弟弟的耳垂咬进自己的唇间。

织部顺平在人从背后箍住的那一瞬间就已经知道来人是谁，没等林诚司的话说完他就猛地转身把他从自己身上推开，“你不需要知道。”织部顺平的话里尽是熟悉的愠怒，林诚司仿佛习以为常一般上前坐到了他身边的座椅上，朝俊美的调酒师要了一杯深水炸弹，“自动你认识花泽类之后，都不让我碰了吗？”林诚司出口的话充满了暧昧的歧义，嫌不够似的继续问着自家小弟：“我亲爱的弟弟，你难道一点都不想要我吗？”

织部顺平每次都会在清醒的时候被林诚司气到胸腔发疼，他喝下自己杯子的烈酒，瞪着林诚司警告道：“第一，你从来都没有经过我的同意就像条疯狗一样扑过来；第二，如果不是十年前你拿蛇吓我，我永远都不会去你的房间让你收留我；第三，麻烦你以后都离我远点，至少名义上我还是你的弟弟，麻烦你收敛点，不要再做出任何让人误会的举动；第四，我不知道你为什么总找我麻烦，但我知道你喜欢谁。”织部顺平一番话说的完全没有打结，显然已经是打过几次腹稿的成果。

随着他最后一句话落下，林诚司吊儿郎当的笑容里多了些阴郁，他不置可否地将手里的酒推到了织部顺平的面前，“请你，就当是我这个名义上的哥哥庆祝你找到真爱了。”

织部顺平知道这是他对自己的感情的嘲讽，无视了那杯酒抬起头看着林诚司，就在他准备说点什么反驳男人的时候，对方的电话响了起来，截断了他开口的时机、也断了他继续与林诚司辩驳的念头。

哼，跟他有什么好说的？浪费口舌……接过大庭叶藏递过来的酒喝了下去，辣的心头一阵说不出来的痛快。

 

挂掉电话的林诚司眼里布满了压不住的阴森，他收起电话后再也没有心思多看自家小弟一眼，只是跟高仓奏交代道：“有人闹事就直接扔出去，打烊后车你自己开回去。”说完，林诚司就快步离去，高仓奏看着他比平时急促慌乱不少的脚步，猜测林诚司最在乎的那个人是否出事了。

高仓奏的猜测没错。

林诚司看到铃木一郎的时候，他正瘫坐在码头上最隐蔽的一角，靠着红色的集装箱闭着眼睛不知生死的模样让林诚司乱了脚步，男人飞奔到他身边抓住他的手探了探脉搏，铃木一郎睁开眼，望着一脸焦灼的林诚司，虚弱地开口，但他的声音犹如断掉的丝，连不上。

“别说话。”林诚司抿起嘴唇，压下心底的愤怒，将铃木一郎从地上抱了起来，“我带你回家。”

铃木一郎心里涌上安心，身上的伤口都好像被安抚了一般不再令他感到疼痛，他将头靠上男人的肩头轻轻地点着，默念：嗯，回家。

 

**18** **．**

林诚司的离去并没有让织部顺平的情绪得到平复，正在气头上的男人一杯接着一杯往自己的胃里灌酒，仿佛只有那一瞬间浇上头顶的辣意才能让他感到舒心，大庭叶藏忍不住用手盖住织部顺平手里第八杯混合酒的杯口，小声劝道：“别喝了，再喝下去你怎么出去？我今天可是夜班。”

“放心吧，我会让我类来接我的。”织部顺平嘟着嘴把大庭叶藏的手掰开，也不撒手，有些迷迷糊糊地把他的手贴在自己的发烫的脸上，“叶藏的手好凉啊，嗯……舒服……”

大庭叶藏被他孩子气的举动逗得发笑，有些无奈和放纵地将另一只手也贴了上去，“你已经醉了，把电话给我，顺平？”

被酒精搅和得晕乎乎的小少爷没有听大庭叶藏说的话，他松开好友的手，转过头找到被林诚司留在酒吧里看场的高仓奏，像是要故意找茬一般端着酒杯靠了过去，“喂，你叫什么名字？”问完也不等高仓奏回答，手里的酒杯就挨上了男人的下巴，“别说，我知道你叫什么，唔……高，高仓……”织部顺平歪着头，手紧紧地捏着一脸严肃的保镖先生的胳膊，突然笑着叫了一声：“啊，高仓，高仓奏！是不是高仓奏？对吗？”

“是的少爷。”高仓奏抬手扶着几乎要倒下去的织部顺平，也将他固定在离自己半个胳膊的距离，他男人酒杯里已经没多少酒了，但残余在杯沿的酒渍依旧弄脏了他的侧脸，这让高仓奏忍不住皱起了眉头，他完全不知道该怎么面对这个趁着喝醉来找自己麻烦的小少爷。

“你看，我都猜对了你的名字呢，这样……”织部顺平又往他面前凑了凑，“这样吧，呃……我猜对了，你喝三杯金汤力怎么样？”

“少爷，我们工作期间不能喝酒。”

“哇哦，是，是吗？”织部顺平并没有收回手的打算，他毫不在意地继续催促：“可是我想让你现在就喝下去呢。”

高仓奏瞥了一眼双眼泛红的织部顺平，最后看向一旁撑着下巴微笑着看着他们的大庭叶藏，接触到男人眼里的笑意，说不上为什么，高仓奏觉得一直在看戏的调酒师就在等着这一刻、等着自己向他求助的这一刻。

他也顺势向他发出了讯号，放下了严肃的嘴角，高仓奏有些无奈又可怜地望着大庭叶藏眨着眼睛，他看着好看的调酒师也朝自己眨眨眼，笑着直起身子从侧面的吧台那儿抬起挡板走了过来，“这次的感谢要记住哦。”路过高仓奏时，年轻的调酒师低下头小声地说着，他知道，他肯定听见了。

大庭叶藏伸手将织部顺平的手抓了过来，“顺平别闹了，你喝醉了，我打电话让花泽先生来接你好不好？”

好友突然的举动让织部顺平愣在了原地，他怎么不记得大庭叶藏是个热心肠的好人呢？他明明是个只会在战争结束后清点幸存者的旁观者。

织部顺平被大庭叶藏拉着离开高仓奏一段距离后，眼神扫过这两个人，突然拍了拍脑门儿笑了起来，他掏出手机给花泽类发了一封让他来酒吧接自己回去的邮件后、就撑着下巴看着大庭叶藏咯咯笑个不停，直到好友羞恼地点了点自己的额头后他才收敛了一点儿，半小时后织部顺平接到了男友的电话。

“好，我马上就出来，我真的没有，没有喝醉……相信我……”织部顺平挂掉电话后扯过大庭叶藏的袖子耳语了两句什么，惹得调酒师白皙的脸上显出些不好意思的红晕，看着他松开大庭叶藏后，高仓奏收回自己的目光看着鞋尖，耳边传来男人的话：“记得把叶藏送回家哦，我让你亲自送，没让你喝成酒，这点事儿总能做了吧？”

“好的少爷，我会亲自送大庭先生回家的。”高仓奏点头回答。

“听到了吗叶藏？他自己答应的哦。”说完，织部顺平转身挥了挥手，只留下保镖先生和脸上红晕未褪的调酒师双双陷入名为暧昧的磁场后就头也不回地离去。

 

**19** **．**

“林……”铃木一郎倚在沙发上看着眼前眉头紧锁的男人，他手上的纱布上沾着发黑的血液，医用酒精滴的到处都是，捏着止血钳的手不可控地颤抖着，但点到他伤口时却又那么轻，像是怕自己疼一样不敢真的碰上来，这样的林诚司勾出了铃木一郎心底的愧疚，他明知道如果自己受伤了，眼前的这个人会有多难受，但他还是选择拼尽全力，就好像他没有第二个选择一样。

“我不怕疼……”铃木一郎的声音很弱，搀着一点儿心虚和安抚，林诚司将握着止血钳的手搁到膝盖上目不转睛地看着他，伸手扣住了他的脖子，将他拉近自己，他们的额头轻触到一起时铃木一郎发现男人的手心已经被汗水濡湿，有点凉。

“我怕你疼。”林诚司的脑子里还浮现着方才男人身上的伤口，自己蹩脚的缝合技术让道切口看上去更加骇人，随着自己手里那根线一次又一次穿过铃木一郎的血肉，林诚司的心脏仿佛也被刺穿，多呼吸一次，那恨意就深一寸。林诚司知道那犹如被野兽撕扯过的伤痕会跟随铃木一郎一辈子，他能压抑心头的责备与愤怒但却压不住声音的颤抖，“你知道我多害怕……”林诚司咬着牙问：“你用你的命去为他拼的时候，难道就没有想过我？”

“我不会死的……”铃木一郎吃力地抬起手臂搭上林诚司的肩膀，试图将他拥进自己的怀里，“我想过……我，我不会丢……丢下你的……”铃木一郎从不说谎，但他并不知道命运会带他们去哪儿。

林诚司丢下手里的止血钳，“咣”一声，金属落地的同时，男人也将铃木一郎压在了身下，他避开他伤口，“记住你说的。”铃木一郎的话就像毒素，侵吞着林诚司的理智，即使知道今晚的保证也许敌不过一发子弹，但他还是信了，摒弃一切思考去相信这美丽的空想。

这是林诚司和铃木一郎唯一能做的事情了。

身下的男人点着头，翕动着双唇：“林……别，别哭……像个，像个小孩，唔……”铃木一郎余下的话被堵在了喉咙里，身上的人咬了自己，他尝到了血液的腥甜。

还是个坏孩子……铃木一郎叹着，配合林诚司的啃咬，箍住他的腰轻颤，虚弱的身体承受着男人不算温柔的动作，一点点疼从伤口周围蔓延全身，铃木一郎想，他这次肯定伤得特别重，不然怎么会疼呢？

林诚司的声音和温度包裹着自己，感受着他外露的爱意，这点儿疼痛，铃木一郎甘之如饴。就像跳下深渊、粉身碎骨前享受到的腾空感，病态又疯狂。

 

**20** **．**

大庭叶藏工作结束后，离太阳出来的时候也不远了，高仓奏替他拉开车门，想说点能活跃气氛的俏皮话，搜肠刮肚一番却还是一无所获，他的开场白只能是：“到时候能指一下路吗？”调酒师点点头，吐出地址后继续说道：“从北新宿走吧。”系好安全带后，大庭叶藏也不再说话，他侧靠着椅背，眼角的余光却没能从高仓奏掌着方向盘的手上移开。

也不知是不是织部顺平离开之前对大庭叶藏说的话太过直白，此刻，他只觉得全是都有些发热，火源是他身边的男人、是他手指上凸起的骨节、是他专注的侧脸、是他滑动的喉结。不能再看下去了，大庭叶藏警告自己，眼神却收不回来，他懊恼地咳嗽一声，引得身旁的人侧目，“怎么了？喉咙疼吗？”高仓奏问完，递过来一盒薄荷糖，“这个挺管用的。”

“谢谢。”大庭叶藏接过，“酒吧太吵了，我说话只能靠喊的。”他倒出两粒含进嘴里，又将那小盒子递还给男人，“嗯，效果立竿见影。”

高仓奏接过后，两人又失去了话题，一路上，两人话都不多，只有大庭叶藏偶尔出声指一下路，本已经习惯这种沉默气氛的高仓奏在此刻却有些不自在，他想做点什么打破两人之间这般尴尬的空气。

“介意我开收音机吗？”高仓奏问着，得到同意后，他伸手拨开了收音机的开关，说实话，自从高仓奏成了林诚司的司机以来，他从没开过收音机。

“古の乙女達よ 仮初めの 夢に踊る 幾千の時を超えて 今を生きる”（注*）

清澈的女声伴着摇滚金属配乐冲了出来，灌了两人一耳朵。高仓奏毫不犹豫地伸手将收音机给关掉了，他愣了愣，转头看了一眼同样显出茫然神色的大庭叶藏。

大庭叶藏眨了眨眼睛，等反应过来自己听到了什么之后，他觉得高仓奏的品味真是，真是有点儿妙……

“哇哦，BABYMETAL？喜欢她们？看不出来啊……”大庭叶藏憋不住笑，不管听她们的是谁，他都觉得这是这一路上最精彩的插曲。

“什么？”高仓奏不明白大庭叶藏说的“BABYMETAL”是什么，但他听明白大庭叶藏以为这是自己喜欢的风格，严肃的保镖先生沉思片刻，最终还是解释道：“这大概，是林诚司的……”啊，听上去有点像在狡辩，算了，至少现在气氛还不错。

“是吗？我还以为是你的特殊爱好呢。”大庭叶藏勾起促狭的笑容，看上去有些狡黠但却惹人喜欢，高仓奏也不再说话，他看着男人再次歪着头靠上座椅，嘴角的笑容并没散去。

 

没过多久，高仓奏的车停了下来，他看着眼前的公寓问身边的男人：“是这儿吗？”大庭叶藏回神抬眼看去，点点头朝自己道谢，解开安全带后打开车门走了下去，高仓奏也跟着下车，他走在他身后两步，不知该怎么开口跟他道一声做个好梦。

走在前面的大庭叶藏停了下来，他回头叫自己的名字：“嘿看呐，高仓先生，日出了。”

高仓奏顺着大庭叶藏手指的方向看去，日头的金边浮现眼底，缓缓升空，半晌，已经爬到了他们的头顶上方，男人回过头，眼前的大庭叶藏被阳光裹出好看的金色光圈，整个人漂亮到高仓奏的心脏都顿了一拍。

“高仓先生也累了吧，上来坐一会儿吗？”大庭叶藏捏着拳头，他鼓起勇气问了，并没有自信能得到期待中的回答。

只见眼前背光的男人脚步向前又顿住，像是在迟疑又像是在反悔似的摇了摇头，“不了，你早点休息……”

“嗯，高仓先生也是，开车小心。”大庭叶藏转身，指甲掐着自己的手心暗骂一句叫你多想！刚走出两步，听到身后的男人叫住了自己，他展开双眉回过头看着高仓奏，等他开口。

“做个好梦。”

原来是这个啊，呵，还能是什么呢？大庭叶藏浅笑道：“你也是。”

 

注*：BABYMETAL的单曲《メキツネ》（玉面狐狸）的歌词。（不知道BABYMETAL的可以自行百度一下，我绝对没有安利她们的意思）

歌词译文：古昔的少女，在须臾的梦中起舞，跨越千年岁月，只为今生。

 

——未完待续——


End file.
